gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BeatlesgLee Fan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 19:10, December 12, 2010 Radio Hey man! Um...I keep hearing that you created a Glee Wiki Radio, but I don't know where it is. Can you leave a link to it? Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 16:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 18:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ohey there LOL 400? damn i knew i had at least over 100 MB worth of stuff.. didn't know it was that many though lol. yeah go ahead, you can make a page! that'd make it easier for me anyway haha :D i wonder if they work for the glee wiki too? or would you have to make another page on that wiki lol.. oh btw i probably have a couple of blegh!!'s gifs in the folder.. o o so try to work around those if you know which ones are his so i don't get in trouble haha xD ThisKidLikesGlee 02:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) oh lol kk gotcha! XD ThisKidLikesGlee 02:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) What Up? Okay, so, warning: I ship Finchel. BUT you seem like a nice person, so let's try and be friends, shall we? Okay, first things first: What else do you ship besides Fabson?Glee is the most important thing in my life... after breathing 23:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC)immagleek18﻿ HI! I'm new and wondering if we can talk! I'm sorry but I can't let you back on the chat, you cause too many problems. Rules are rules. And what happens to ATF is not your buisness. Also, I'm not sure why you told BabyJabba that I was teasing you (as far as I know, I've been very civil to you), but you ended up getting ATF in trouble once again. Please just leave him alone, he's dealing with enough right now. ThisKidLikesGlee 22:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You've called ATF several names before. You keep changing your IP trying to get back on the wiki, though you are still obviously banned from for reasons. And you've falsly accused me of teasing you. That's enough reasons to keep you off the xat. You need to smarten up if you want to be let back on. ThisKidLikesGlee 22:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I have decided to un-ban you on the glee users wiki :) Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 18:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Shh Shhh let this moment last. I unban you bro :) Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 19:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey BGLF.... I forgive you for last night... what you said... but why did you say that? That really hurt my feelings... I still forgive you but ... I just don't know how to think of you. Sorry. Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 00:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What did I ever do to you, that would make you say that to me, buffy,and gmkl. What did I do. Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 02:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I'm re-looking at the screenshots.... The "F" is lowercased... and it's all one word... it wasn't you... was it? Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 05:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) uhmm... Well honestly I don't know... I don't want to believe that... because I mean lately you've been sooo nice and all then all the sudden.... and then I saw Trevors pics from the next time when I wasn't on and you(or if you were/are hacked then who ever it was/is) like admitted it and everything... So I really don't know... Pig&gleecrazy 00:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay let's get this straight: An imposter? Tell me the truth! Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 00:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ban BGF, please be mature about what I am about to tell you. After you left chat today, the admins were asked opinions on you. Most of the opinions were far too extreme, but we decided on one thing: To extend your ban till June 24th. Most of the admins decided this, so please be mature about this. I am sorry that it has come to this measure but behavoir like that will not be allowed on the Glee Wiki. Your Glee Wiki Xat Chat Ban will expire on May 9th, but until then, sorry. Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 19:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No I can't forgive this. My ego, my pride, and my feelings are majorly wounded. I can't forgive yet. Maybe one day, but not now. I need to think. Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 20:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you tell anyone about what I did, I'll find a way to kill you. Innocent Unfortunately, it was done with your IP address so it will be hard to prove that its an impostor. The most disturbing thing to me is that if it was an impostor, someone from the wiki is really trying to give you a bad name :( So, if I were you, I would be your normal, non offensive self, that we all miss on the Glee Users Wiki. Ride out your ban and hopefully we can put all this behind us. :) Babyjabba 19:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Coded Message I'm warning you in a discrete way. Decode to find what I'm sayin'. I told you my truth My guilt My shame. You gossiped And threw the rest of our friendship away. I wear my pain on my sleeve. I warned you. Now suffer! 'Cause I'm pissed And ready To do a job un-clean. Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 22:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well I really want to belive it was not you. The only thing that bugs me is whoever (you or an impostor) called me a tool. I dont want to be used but I think there may be some truth in what you are saying mainly becuase if you did that right after you got back from being banned and after all that hard work you would be a total moron. I dont think you are a total moron so I am going to try to help you out. It is not an impostor. We know that whoever said those things were useing your computer. Is there anyone who has access to it when all this happened? Whoever said those things (you or not) really hurt a lot of people so I would check that out. TD 15:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Click HERE to read chapter one. Like Joe, you get a minor role and one line. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 21:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) waz up. It rained for 40 days and nights and you call it a disaster. In Ireland that’s fecking Summer! Sure I like the idea. I'm always up for a fight. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 16:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) They were things like a man pulling his anus apart and putting a stapler in, a baby covered with blood and no teeth, a penis is blood all over this and detached from the body, and someone eating someone else's shit. Plus some more ugly stuff, but still, brghh im scarred. Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 17:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) OK. Gay Artie is Cute...but Straight Artie Kinda Rox (Quirtie) 22:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) FanFic You're not this chapter, but click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey I don't care if you did it pot not anymore. I'm just gonna ignore you forever -_- [[User:Finchelfanno1|'This is']][[User talk:Finchelfanno1|''' my Temporary']] '''08:52,5/20/2011' Why does it matter... I have no rights anyways. Baby IWas Born This Way 23:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) New York It will air at 8:00 P.M. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 13:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't chat over there. If ya wannna talk, talk to me in PC on the glee wiki hcat. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 15:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't see them. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 16:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You said it. Wait go HERE. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 16:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) To You I've thought about what happened, I haven't slept at night. Although you and I made huge mistakes, I want to make it right. I know we're not perfect, we've waited way too long I'm sorry. I mean it. We were wrong. I shouldn't have ignored you, or dissed you when I thought I was cool The minute we got out of touch I felt like such a fool Gleeking out together was nice, I prayed it wouldn't end I ask for you to forgive me, You were jealous, but I just want to be your friend People get things wrong Cause people are afraid they won't fit in your world or in your life But things will work out fine if you will only liste All I ever wanted, was a talk or a glance... I tell you I'm sorry.... I tell you I mean it... And all I want is another chance I just want another chance. Baby IWas Born This Way 23:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey BeatlesgLee Fan! Nice to see you around again :) I actually meant that I would have to take her admin rights away on Glee Wiki, because she has been threatening to ban other admins there as well. :( Hopefully, she will calm down so we don't have to do anything drastic(and she can get her admin rights back here).. Babyjabba 18:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) hey bro Kay in the crack fam we are brother and sister so yeah you can add that to Rodrigo's page if you have any questions about this then leave me a message on my talk page or post a comment on Tori Malto ok cool Cora90 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Your New Sister Hey, boy! I was going to tell the both of you about how you guys were possibly getting a new sister, but I kept on forgetting to. (I'm so horribly absentminded, it isn't funny.) But at least you're not mad. I'd feel crushed if I had to explain that Cora couldn't be your sister. The next chapter should be up tonight - if not, it'd be half-done and finished on Tuesday - and includes your sissy and mentions you! L♥ve, I really don't mind being Mrs. Charles Xavier (Mutant and Proud) 20:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I know the answer : ) http://gleeusers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GleeGirl/The_End_is_Near... "And now. The end is near. And so I face. That final curtain. Who knows what song is??" My friend, I'll say it clear I'll state my case, of which I'm certain I've lived a life that's full I traveled each and ev'ry highway And more, much more than this, I did it my way. I'm like fourteen days late, so instead of commenting on the blog, I just told you here. : ) ZackHasGotYourBack 22:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) They're saying worse things to me than what I said to them. BFF! Hey buddy, it's me, Mr.Santana Lopez, I wanted to sa, hi buddy! thumb|right